cinta segitiga
by blackzykwosky13
Summary: cinta yang terjadi diantara 3 remaja membuat hidup ino yamanaka,namikaze naruto,dan uchiha sasuke menjadi rumit.apakah yang akan terjadi cari tahu di story ini
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA SEGITIGA**

 **FANFICTION NARUTO**

 **WARNING:** typo,drama bikin nangis,no yaoi

Chapter 1

Uchiha namikaze naruto

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun berotak cerdas dan periang dia berperawakan berambut kuning,mata berwarna adalah anak sebatang kara karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia masih kecil,ia diadopsi oleh keluarga uchiha karena saat itu keluarga uchiha sangat bangga pada naruto yang mandiri meskipun hidup tanpa orang tua

Uchiha sasuke

Pemuda berumur 17 tahun dia juga cerdas tapi sikanya dingin dan cuek dia berperawakan barambut warna hitam dengan gaya bokong bebek,dia juga pemuda sombong dan arogan setiap keinginanya harus selalu terpenuhi dan dia sangat membenci naruto karena dia beranggapan kalau keluarganya lebih perhatian kepada naruto daripada dirinya

Ino yamanaka

Gadis berumur 17 tahun asal jepang tapi tinggal lama di amerika dia berperawakan berambut pirang diikat ponytail,pony nya menutupi sebelah matanya,waktu sd dia menyukai sasuke tapi sekarang saya gak tahu apa dia masih menyukai sasuke atau perasaan nya suda berubah(lucu padahal saya yang buat cerita tapi gak tahu perasaan tokoh cerita yang saya buat) dia gadis periang,ramah,dan centil

Story

Pagi hari di kediaman uchiha

" sudah pagi yah"ucap pemuda bersurai kuning emas a.k.a uchiha namikaze naruto sambil menguap

"lebih baik aku mandi dulu nanti terlambat sekolah lagi,ini kan hari pertamaku masuk sma"lanjutnya kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi naruto langsung memakai seragamnya dan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan

Sesampainya di ruang makan disana sudah ada anggota keluarga lainya seperti sasuke,itachi kakaknya ,mikoto ibunya dan fugaku ayahnya.

"ohayou kaa san, tou san,itachi nii,sasuke nii"

"ohayou narutochan/ohayou naruto/ohayou imotou/.."jawab mereka kecuali sasuke yang cuek

"ayo dimakan sarapanya,ini kan hari pertama kalian masuk sma"

"hai kachan/hn"jawab naruto dan sasuke

Meraka pun memakan sarapan sarapan mereka pun bearangkat sekolah diantarkan oleh itachi.

SKIP TIME

"nah sudah sampai"kata itachi,naruto dan sasuke pun keluar dari mobil milik itachi

"terima kasih itachi nii"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum lebar,sedangkan sasuke hanya diam tidak peduli

"ya,hey sasuke dari tadi kau diam saja ada apa denganmu" tanya itachi kepada sasuke

"bukan urusanmu"jawab sasuke dingin sambil nyelosor pergi meninggalkan naruto dan itachi

"haahh, anak itu dari dulu tidak berubah"kata itachi sambil menghela nafas

"mungkin sasuke nii masih membenci ku"ucap naruto sambil menunduk

"sudahlah naruto nanti dia juga akan bisa menerimamu"hibur itachi

"semoga saja itachi nii"ucap naruto ternsenyum

"hmm,kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya naruto"

"ya,hati-hati dijalan itachi nii"

Mobil itachi pun melesat pergi,naruto masih memandang mobil itachi sebelum menghilang di tikugan

Dia akhirnya masuk ke dalam sekolah

#disekolah

"10 a,10a mana ya kelas 10a"ucap naruto sambil melihat-lihat nama kelas

"ahh ini dia 10a"setelah menemukan kelasnya naruto pun masuk kedalam,dikelasnya dia bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman se smp nya seperti shikamaru,sakura,tenten,kiba,hinata, ,dan lee

"woey naruto"sapa kiba

"kiba,wah yang lainya juga sekelas ya"

"ya naruto mungkin kita semua memang tidak bisa dipisahkan"kata sakura

"kau ini ada ada saja sakura"timpal naruto

"ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubuganmu dengan sasuke sekarang,apa sudah membaik?"ucap kiba

"haah belum kiba,sepertinya dia masih membenciku"narut menjawab

"mendokusai"kata shikamaru

"kau tidak boleh menyerah naruto kami semua akan terus mendunkungmu supaya kau bisa baikan dngan sasuke"semangat tenten

"tunjukan masa mudamu narutoo"lee berteriak

"berisik lee"omel sakura

"terima kasih teman teman"ucap naruto haru

Tengtengteng bel bunyi pun berbunyi semua siswapun siap untuk memulai pelajaran mereka

SKIP TIME 1 years later

Bandara

"akhirnya aku sampai juga dijepang"ucap gadis berambut pirang diikat ponytail

"tou san dimana yah katanya dia menungguku di sini"

"ino"panggil seseorang dari belakang

"t tousan,mengagetkanku saja"ucap ino sedikit kaget

"kau sudah besar sayang,bagaimana kabarmu selama di amerika"

"aku baik baik saja tou san,bagaimana kabar tou san sendiri"

"tou san baik baik saja,ayo kita pulang ibu mu pasti senang melihat mu sudag pulang"ucap inoichi

"benarkah,tapi ayah tidak bilang kan kalau aku akan pulang hari ini"

"iya tidak,bahkan ayah berbohong kalau keluar untuk membeli bunga bukan menjemputmu"

"syukurlah,aku akan membuat kejutan untuk ibu"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan bandara tersebut

Di kediaman yamanaka

"tadaima"ucap inoichi

"okaeri"balas narumi(OC)

"supriceee"ucap ino sedikit berteriak

"i ino chan k kau sudah pulang"ucap narumi terkejut

"iya kaa chan"balas ino

"kenapa kau tidak bilang bilang kalau kau ingin pulang"

"hehehe kejutan kaa chan"cengnges ino

"kau juga inoichi katanya kau ingin membeli bunga tapi ternyata kau menjemput ino"kata narumi cemberut

"maafkan aku sebenarnya ini ide nya ino,dia ingin memberi kejutan padamu"ucap inoichi

"huh kalian ini,anak sama ayah sama saja,yasudah ayo masuk"

Mereka pun memasuki rumah,di dalam rumah mereka berbincang-bincang,bergurau dab sebagainya sampai akhirnya inoichi berkata

"ino mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di konoha hight school,ayah sudah mendaftarkanmu disana"ucap inoichi

"hai tou san"ucap ino

"tou san aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ya"

"hmmm baiklah tapi hati-hati"

"iya"

Ino pun keluar untuk jalan jalan dia berjalan-jalan ke taman,pusat kota dan sebagainya,sekarang dia sedang duduk di bangku taman

"ah lebih bak aku telpon sakura,apa dia masih mengingatku atau tidak"gunam ino

"moshi moshi,halo dengan siapa ini"kata sakura di telpon

"ini aku ino jidat"

"inooooooo,omg gimana kabar loe"

"aduhh pelan pelan dong sakura sakit telinga ku"kata ino

"hehe iya maaf kapan kau akan kembali ke jepang"

"aku sudah di jepang"

"whaaat,kapan kamu datang"

"tadi sore,besok aku dah mulai sekolah"

"dimana?"

"di konoha hight school"

"wah sama aku juga sekolah disana,semoga kita bisa sekelas besok"

"iya udah dulu ya"

"ya"merekapun mengakhiri acara telpon telponan mereka,tiba tiba ada dua orang laki laki menghampiri ino

"hey nona manis sedang apa malam-malam sendirian disini"ucap laki laki brewokan

"si siapa kalian"ucap ino takut

"jangan taakut nona manis kami tidak akan melukaimu,kami hanya ingin bermain main dengan mu"ucap laki laki yang asatunya

"p pergi"ucap ino sambil berlari

"hey nona manis jangan lari "ucap lak laki itu sambil mengejar ino

ino pun lari denga kencang dan dia menabrak seseorang

"ah tuan"ucap ino

Pria yang ditabraknya ternyata adalah naruto

"ah tidak apa apa nona,ngomong ngomong kenapa kau berlari"ucap naruto

"s saya sedang dikejar oleh orang asing i itu mereka,to,tolong saya tuan"

"ini pakai jaket dan topi ini supaya kau tidak dikenali"ucap naruto yang memberikan jaket dan topinya,ino pun memakai jaket dan topi tersebut,tanpa diduga naruto merangkulnya

"ma maaf ini agar kau tidak dicurigai"ucap naruto

"tidak apa apa"ucap ino,kedua laki laki itu kebingngan mencari ino,setelah mereka sudah menghilang naruto melepas rangkulanya

"sudah aman nona"ucap naruto

"haaah syukurlah,terima kasih tuan err.?"

"naruto,uchiha namikaze naruto"

'uchiha,apa dia keluarga sasuke'ucap ino dalam hati

"kalau nama anda nona"

"nama saya yamanaka ino,salam kenal naruto san"ucap ino

"cukup panggil naruto saja"kata naruto ramah

"baik naruto kun"ucap ino

"kau akan pulang"tanya naruto

"iya"jawab ino

"kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan taksi"ucap naruto

"taksi"taksi yang dipanggil naruto berhenti

"ahh terima kasih naruto kun maaf merepotkanmu"

"tidak masalah ino chan"

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya jaa"ucap ino

"jaa"balas naruto,akhirnya keduanya pun berpisah

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"murid-murid kita kedatangan siswi baru pindahan dari amerika,ayo masuk yamanaka san"

"perkenalkan nama saya yamanaka ino salam kenal"ucap ino sambil membungkuk

'ino dia ino kenapa dia berbeda sekali dengan ino yang dulu dia jadi cantik'ucap sasuke dalam hati

'dia gadis yang semalam dikejar preman itu ya,tidak kusangka dia bersekolah disini dan sekelas denganku'ucap naruto dalam hati

"baiklah yamanaka san kau boleh duduk di samping haruno san"

"hai arigato sensei"ino pun berjalan dan dia sempat melirik kearah naruto dan tersenyum

"baiklah anak anak buka buku matematika hal 15"kata kakasi sensei

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Sory minna kalau ceritanya ada yang gak nyambung maklum author baru,dan mungkin saya update seminggu lagi**

 **oke kalau gitu**

 **blackzykwosky13 out**


	2. Chapter 2

**CINTA SEGITIGA**

Fanfiction naruto

BAD SUMARY

 **WARNING:** typo,drama bikin nangis

 **Hallo minna san,sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih yang udah nge review,ini saya udah update dan maaf mungkin agak jelek jadi mohon dimaklumi kita lanjut aja ini dia chapter 2**

Capter 2

Tengtengteng

Lonceng pertanda waktunya istirahat pun berbunyi, semua siswa bersorak karena akhirnya mereka terbebas dari pelajaran yang membosankan,

"hahhh akhirnya selesai istirahat juga"ucap pria berambut coklat kiba inuzuka

"iya benar,dari tadi aku sudah bosan dengan pelajaran kakashi sensei"jawab tenten

"kau benar tenten,dia itu seenaknya menyuruh kita mengerjakan soal matematika yang bahkan belum dia terangkan materinya"ucap sakura

"bahkan dari tadi dia hanya duduk dan membaca novel mesum nya"timpal temari

"mendokusai"siap lagi kalau bukan si pemalas a.k.a shikamaru nara

"sudahlah bagaimanapun juga dia itu sensei kita"ucap naruto

"benar kata naruto"jawab ino

"iya iya,hei teman-teman bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin,aku sudah lapar nih"ucap sakura

"ide bagus aku juga lapar"jawab ino

"naruto kun apa kau mau ikut kami ke kantin"tanya ino kepada naruto

"ahh kalian duluan saja aku mau membaca buku dulu"jawab naruto

"baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke kantin bersama,kecuali naruto yang membaca buku di kelas sendirian

'kruukkk,ah perutku mulai berontak lebih baik aku ke kantin'ucap naruto menutup bukunya dan pergi ke kantin

Kantin

Naruto sudah sampai di kantin dia melihat teman- temanya yang lain termasuk sasuke,dia kemudian memesan makanan yaitu roti isi danging

"hei naruto ayo sini bergabung dengan kami"ajak sakura

"iya sakura,ini aku sedang memesan makanan terlebih dahulu"jawab naruto

Setelah mememesan makanan naruto pun duduk disamping kiba

"tumben kau mememsan roti isi daging,biasanya kau memesan ramen"tanya shikamaru

"akhir-akhir ini perutku bermasalah shika jadi aku harus berhenti dulu makan ramen"jawab naruto sambil memanyunkan ckrekk semua orang memandang ke arah datangnya suara dan melihat ino sedang memoto naruto

"hahaha wajahmu lucu sekali naruto kun"kata ino sambil melihat hp nya

"ehhh apa yang kau lakukan ino chan cepat hapus fotonya"pinta naruto

"tidak mau uwlee,ambil saja hp nya"ucap ino menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengasong-ngasong hp nya

"ayolah ino chan hapus fotonya"ucap naruto sambil berusaha merebut hp ino

"kejar saja aku"ucap ino berlari tapi tiba-tiba ino tersandung dan terjatuh

"inooo"teriak naruto dia menghampiri ino

"kau tidak apa-apa"tanya nya

"se sepertinya lututku berdarah"ucap ino

"aku akan membawamu ke uks"ucap naruto sambil menggendong ino ala bridal style,wajah ino bersemu merah karena naruto menggendongnya,

"sepertinya ino menyukai naruto dehh"celetuk tenten

Mendengar ucapan tenten sasuke agak sedikit marah

"itu tidak mungkin ino itu dari dulu menyukaiku"kata sasuke sombong

"sepertinya aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu,kau tidak lihat bagaimana pandangan ino kepada naruto,itu pandangan yang sama saat ino melihat mu dulu"jawab sakura

"cihh terserah kalian saja"kata sasuke sambil meninggalkan teman-temanya

"wahh dia marah"celetuk kiba

"hmm sudah biarkan saja"kata neji

UKS

"ino bagaimana kakimu sudah baikan"tanya naruto

"sudah naruto kun,terima kasih sudah membawaku ke uks"ucap ino sambil bersemu mengingat kejadian saat naruto menggendongnya

"iya sama-sama ino chan"jawab naruto

Kemudian sakura datang

"hei pig bagaimana keadaanmu"tanya sakura

"aku baik-baik saja jidatt"jawab ino

"syukurlah,ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa terjatuh tadi"tanyanya lagi

"aku tidak melihat kalau ada batu tadi akhirnya aku terjatuh"jawab ino

"hahhh kau ini ceroboh sekali,untung saja tidak parah"ucap sakura,naruto yang melihat sakura dan ino sedang mengobrol dia kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang

"ahh aku pulang duluan ya ino, sakura"ucap naruto

"ah iya silakan naruto kun,sekali lagi terima kasih"jawab ino

"sudahlah jangan berterima kasih terus aku jadi tidak enak"jawab naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu jaa"ucap naruto

"jaa hati-hati"ucap ino

"ciee ciee yang lagi pdkt"celetuk sakura

"apaan kau ini jidat,aku dan naruto kan cuman berteman"

"teman yang bentar lagi jadi pacar malsudmu haha"ucap sakura

"akkh kau ini sudahlah jangan menggodaku terus"kata ino

"jadi benar kau menyukai naruto?"tanya sakura

"i iya tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya"kata ino

"aku tidak menyangka kukira kau masih menyukai sasuke"ucap sakura

"perasaanku pada sasuke sudah berubah sakura semenjak dia menolaku dan sering mengejeku."ucap ino

"tapi bagaimana kalau dia berubah dan balik mencintaimu"ucap sakura

"itu tidak mungkin sakura"ucap ino

"itu mungkin saja ino apalagi semenjak kau kembali kesini dia sering menatapmu,dan tadi dia juga marah saat naruto menggendongmu"ucap sakura

"benarkah"tanya ino

"iya aku serius"ucap sakura

"meskipun beggitu aku tidak bisa melupakan perlakuan sasuke kepadaku"ucap ino

"hahh yasudah tersera kau saja"ucap sakura

Skip

Kediaman uchiha

Saat ini naruto dan itachi sedang menonton tv

"hahaha lihat dia memukul bokongnya"tawa itachi

"haha iya itachi nii"ucap naruto

"kenapa sasuke belum pulang,padahal ini sudah jam 8 malam"ucap itachi

"ia padahal biasanya sasuke nii selalu pulang lebih dulu dariku"ucap naruto

Tiba-tiba orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan akhirnya datang

"ah sasuke nii kau dari mana saj.."bukk tiba tiba sasuke memukul naruto dengan keras

"sasukee apa yang kau lakukan"teriak itachi

"kau,tidak puaskah kau mengambil segalanya dariku,setelah keluargaku sekarang ino"ucap sasuke sambil berteriak

"a apa maksudmu sasuke nii,a aku tidak pernah merebut apa-apa darimu termasuk ino"ucap naruto terbata karena menahan rasa sakit

"kau"ucap sasuke sambil ingin memukul kembalu naruto,tapi tanganya ditahan oleh itachi

"cukup sasuke,kali ini tindakanmu diluar batas"ucap itachi tegas

"cihh lihat bahkan niisan saja lebih membelanya daripada aku"ucap sasuke

"aku membelanya karena dia tidak bersalah"ucap itachi membentak,tiba tiba pugaku dan mikoto datang

"ada apa ribut-ribut"tanya pugaku

"ini ayah tiba-tiba saja sasuke memukul naruto tanpa sebab"ucap itachi

"kenapa kau memukul naruto sasuke"tanya pugaku kapada sasuke,sementara sasuke hanya diam saja

"jawabbb!"teriak pugaku

"karena dia sudah merebut gadis yang aku suka"jawab sasuke

"hanya karena alasan seperti itu kau memukul adikmu"ucap pugaku

"dia bukan adiku,dia hanya seorang anak yatim yang beruntung ayah dan ibu adopsi"

"jaga ucapanmu,mana sopan santun yang ayah ajarkan padamu,sekarang kau masuk kamar cepatt"bentak pugaku

Akhirnya sasuke menurut dan dia pergi kekamarnya.

"maafkan sakuke naruto,ayah tidak menyangka sasuke menjadi seperti itu"ucap pugaku

"tidak apa-apa ayah mungkin ini juga kesalahanku"ucap naruto

"kau memang anak yang baik naruto tidak salah kami mengadopsimu,meskipun kau bukan anak kandung kami,tapi kami menyayangimu seperti anak kandung kami"ucap mikoto

"terima kasih ayah ibu aku juga menyayangi kalian,"ucap naruto

"baiklah naruto ayo kita lanjutkan nonton tv nya"ucap itachi

"maaf itachi nii sepertinya aku ingin pergi kekamar saja,aku ingin menenangkan diri"ucap itachi

"yasudah tidak apa-apa"jawab itachi

Kemudian naruto pergi kekamarnya

Keesokan harinya

Saat ini keluarga uchiha sedang sarapan bersama

"sasuke jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu yang kemarin terhadap naruto"ucap pugaku

"hn"jawab sasuke

"hei imaouto aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik kepada wanita,bahkan kau sampai memukul naruto"ucap itachi

"urusai baka aniki"ucap sakuke

"sudahlah itachi jangan menggoda sasuke erus lebih baik kalian habiskan sarapan kalian dan berangkat"ucap mikoto

"iya kaachan/iya/hn"ucap naruto itachi dan sasuke

Setelah memakan sarapan mereka naruto dan sasuke berangkat kesekolah diantarkan itachi,di dalm mobil naruto dan sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak ada yang berbicara

Setelah sampai disekolah sasuke langsung masuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

SKIP

Dikelas

"hei naruto kenapa wajahmu memar?"tanaya kiba

"ahh ini kiba aku kemarin tejatuh dari kasur dan wajahku menghantam lantai"bohong naruto

"ohhh yasudah kalau begitu

BERSAMBUNG

 **Gimana minna san chapter 2 nya ditunggu review nya lagi oke itu saja yag dapat saya sampaikan dan untuk chapter 3 seperti biasa seminggu lagi saya update**

 **Wokee**

 **Blackzykwosky13 out**


End file.
